


You need a hug

by BeeCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCat/pseuds/BeeCat
Summary: What if Pidge didn't find Matt? What if she gave up at his grave?This is just a short fic that maybe I'll contuine.





	You need a hug

**Author's Note:**

> So... I don't know if I like this fic or not? I think that maybe I'll contuine it. I'm not so sure. So I'm just going to mark it as finished for now. This is more of a platonic Plance, but you can take it as romantic if you wish.

Pidge looked at the black podium in front of her, on her knees, her eyes filled with disbelief. 

“Matthew Holt. 0-0-1…”

“SHUT UP!” Pidge turned off the voice, tears running down her face. Lighting cracked. Her visor turned off, showing her the cold, grey ground. 

“I’m so sorry… I was to late…” she choked a sob. Fat tears continued to roll down her face.

“Matt… I’m so sorry! MATT!” Pidge curled into herself.

“I'm sorry… I’m sorry Matt…” 

A gentle pull in her brain grabbed her attention. A purr of sorts seemed to fill her ears.

“Green… I was to late. I couldn't save him…” the purr increased in volume. The pulling was more desperate. 

Pidge was getting annoyed. “What, Green? What do you want?” An image of the Olkarion planet appeared before her eyes. “You want to leave?” A feeling of confirmation washed over her. 

Pidge looked back up at the black podium. One more tear rolled down her face. “I’m sorry Matt… I couldn't save you… but maybe I can save the universe.”

\---

Lance watched the green lion soar across the Olkarion sky. A smile spread across his face.

“Hey! Pidge is back!” Hunk said. The rest of the paladins, including Coran, rushed over to where the green lion landed. It seemed everyone was excited to see the return of the Green Lion, including the mice. They ran closer to greet Pidge. 

The mouth of the green lion opened up. And out walked Pidge.

Lance tried to look for another person walking out with her. His smile fell. 

He didn't see anybody else. “Wait a minute…” he whispered to himself. He looked back at Pidge. Her posture seemed to be dragging, her face looking towards the ground. 

“Something isn't right.” Lance told the rest of the group. They all looked at him. Then back to Pidge. He went closer to the mouth of green lion. 

“Pidge?” Lance looked at the girl. She finally looked up. Lance was greeted to a tear stained face. “Pidge!” He immediately closed the gap and hugged her. 

“Lance… I was to late…” 

Lance didn’t like how that sounded. He tightened his grip. “Pidge, what was to late? Did you find Matt?” 

A sob filled his ear. He felt Pidge shudder. 

He lowered himself and her to the ground. Pidge hid her face into his shoulder. 

“I was to late…” 

Lance decided now wasn't the time to ask questions. But he had a feeling this wasn’t just finding another dead end. 

Hunk soon walked up to them, group hugging them both. “You looked like you needed more hugs than just Lances hugs, Pidge.” 

Lance scoffed, faking offence. “My hugs are great.”

“Not as good as Hunks though.” Pidge turned to look at Lance, a little smirk forming.

“Wow! I feel so attacked now!” Pidge just laughed. It was watery, and wasn't as strong as it normal was, but it was a laugh. Lance counted that as a win.


End file.
